1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a blanket/throw and it's use beyond the bed, with the addition of a pouch/pocket t contain a person's feet, keeping the feet covered and thus keeping them warm.
2. Description of Prior Art
Blankets are commonly used in other places besides a person's bed. They are used as a person is reading, sitting in a chair, or watching television. Other places would be napping on the couch, or in the stadium at the ballgame.
Blankets being used in these situations share a common problem. When a person turns, pulls or shifts around, the blanket moves exposing the person's feet to the cold. This causes discomfort, frustration and is a distraction from one's activities.
In March of 1876, U.S. Pat. Nos. 174,920 and 175,252 to Milwain discloses designs that are similar but was to keep a person warm while traveling in a horse drawn carriage; however, this design reflects a lap robe with foot pockets and also a rug with foot pockets attached to the carriage. The lap robe to be a bag one might step in, totalling containing a person from the waist down, this restricts easy access to step out of this robe. These designs are also not suitable with our present status for traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,256 to Snoddy (1932) shows a baby blanket designed to contain a child and to keep the blanket secure. This was designed around a baby crib and to be used on a mattress, not being applicable beyond that.
Several blankets and sheets have been designed with pockets, but have been focalized for a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,309 to Evans (1970) represents a crib sheet with additional material sewn on three sides to produce a pocket, in essence a baby sleeping bag designed for a crib. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,831 to Clark (1977), a bed sheet with a pocket to secure a blanket from being pulled out from under the mattress, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,123 to Uggerud (1986), a bed tick, which is the sturdy fabric used to cover a mattress, with a pocket for the user's feet; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,156 to Smith (1996), a foot blanket that encases the foot end of the mattress allowing the occupant to place their feet under or over the blanket. All of these patents are focused on designs for foot pockets, but for a bed, or in Milwain's case, a carriage. None of these designs are practical or usable beyond the application of a bed or a carriage.